Échappatoire
by Jyzzlobber
Summary: OS. Ginny ne supporte plus sa famille et rêve de quitter l'Angleterre.


**Ginny**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

Rating : K

Genre : Family

Note de l'auteure : Voilà un nouvel OS, assez court... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

La porte claque violemment et une voix indignée appelle la jeune femme qui s'éloigne à grands pas, dans un tourbillon de cheveux cuivrés.

Ça suffit.

Elle refuse de supporter cette mascarade un instant de plus.

Comment ses parents _osent-ils_ ? Comme elle envie Charlie ! Il a bien droit à quelques plaisanteries sur le genre de _dragonnes_ qu'il rencontre en Roumanie, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'elle subit, _elle_.

Par Morgane, ne se rendent-ils pas compte qu'ils sont plus lourds qu'un régiment de baleineaux obèses ?

Elle se dirige vers le garage, évitant avec habileté la machine à laver qui danse une salsa endiablée à l'entrée.

Elle empoigne son balai et décolle d'un coup de talon vif.

Elle vole, quasiment au ras du sol car le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel. Elle se dirige vers la petite forêt à la sortie du village – Merci Merlin, la journée est assez chaude pour décourager n'importe quel promeneur – et se pose en douceur près du ruisseau. Elle avait l'habitude de venir ici avec Harry ; _avait_ parce que qu'une sorte de gêne règne entre eux depuis la fin de la Guerre. Elle a été immensément soulagée d'apprendre que lui non plus ne souhaitait pas se remettre avec elle.

.

Depuis, toute sa famille n'a de cesse de lui présenter toute sorte de jeunes hommes et de faire de lourds sous-entendus. Ginny s'indigne et sa colère reprend de plus belle. Comment osent-ils se mêler de sa vie de cette façon ?

Elle soupire, enlève ses sandales et s'assoit au bord du cours d'eau, laissant ses pieds tremper dans le ruisseau.

Pourquoi sa famille est-elle si pressée de la voir trouver un compagnon ?

Elle a interrogé Luna, qui vient souvent lui rendre visite.

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'ancienne Serdaigle a répondu à côté de la question avant d'attirer son attention sur un nuage de moucherons (« il faut se méfier, parfois, une nuée de moucherons se transforme en Grouilleur des plaines. C'est une sorte de monstre qui bourdonne fortement : c'est très féroce. Je te montrerai une photo. »)

Elle se relève alors, se déshabille complètement puis plonge dans le cours d'eau peu profond, à la température glaciale malgré la chaleur ambiante.

Ses cheveux tombent en une épaisse traînée de cuivre mouillé dans son dos moucheté, tandis qu'elle fait rouler quelques galets entre ses orteils.

Son esprit engourdi dérive lentement, caresse l'idée qui lui trotte en tête depuis quelques mois.

Elle veut partir. Quitter le pays qui lui rappelle trop de choses douloureuses, sa famille étouffante, les médias envahissants qui trouvent les Weasley très intéressants depuis la fin de la Guerre.

Elle a déjà décidé de la destination : ce sera la Finlande.

Le froid ne la dérange pas, et elle aime bien la neige.

Elle a ses ASPIC en poche, avec des résultats suffisants pour se faire une place dans les domaines qui l'intéressent – et elle est particulièrement intéressée par les équipes de Quidditch finlandaises.

.

Et elle s'imagine déjà la visage blessé de sa mère, l'air déçu de son père, l'incompréhension de Ron, l'indifférence de Georges qui semble avoir perdu pied avec la réalité, ne se préoccupant plus que de son élevage de Billywigs, (« il aimait bien les Billywigs. Il disait toujours qu'il aurait voulu en avoir un. »)

Le nom de Fred flotte dans l'air, tabou.

.

Elle rentre quelques heures plus tard, à la lueur déclinante du soleil, les cheveux humides et l'air résolu.

Sa mère se précipite et le ballet de remontrances ne tarde pas : « Où étais-tu passée, Ginny ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés ! Et tu as été d'une telle impolitesse envers ce pauvre Sean ! Pourquoi as-tu les cheveux mouillés ? Nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion, jeune fille ! Monte te changer, tu vas attraper froid. »

La Gryffondor, qui s'est contentée de répondre par monosyllabes, monte en silence et se coule sous une douche brûlante, déliant ses muscles et la détendant avant l'affrontement inévitable.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :)<p> 


End file.
